UNSC Pillar of Autumn
Pillar of Autumn''' links here. For the Halo: Combat Evolved level, see The Pillar of Autumn (Level).'' |image = |class = |manufacturer = Reyes-McLees Shipyards |modifier = Dr. Halsey, ONI |sysmods = |length = |width = |height = |destroyed = September 2552 |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = Fusion drive |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed = 2.1LY/Day |poweroutput = |power = *One primary fusion reactor *Two secondary fusion reactors |shield gen = None |hull = 2 meter thick plating |sensor = *Radar *Spectroscopes |target = Shipboard AI |navigation = Radar |avionics = |countermeasures = Emergency thrusters (port/starboard) |armament = *Modified Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles mounting 30 megaton HAVOK Nuclear Warheads (3) *Archer Missile Pods (300) *50mm Point Defense Guns(40) |complement =*Longsword Interceptors (1 Squadron) *Pelican Dropships (15) *Scorpion Tanks (8+) Halo: The Flood, page 136 *Warthogs (40+) *RhinosPreviously (9 minimum) *Lifepods (18+) |crew = *300-400 Naval personnel * 20000 Marines: 1 ODST Battalion, 1 Marine Battalion |passengers| |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = Two warship AI |role = Warship, Special operations, Makeshift thermonuclear bomb |commission = |firstsight = Battle of Arcadia (2531) |destroyed = Battle of Installation 04 (2552) |retired = |lastsight = September 22, 2552 |battles = Battle of Arcadia Battle of Reach Battle of Installation 04 |affiliation = United Nations Space Command |fleet = |taskforce = |owners = UNSC Navy |namedcrew = see below |captains = Captain Jacob Keyes, Cortana }} The '''UNSC ''Pillar of Autumn (UNSC Cruiser C709) Sybex Halo PC Strategy Guide Page 60 was a serving in the UNSC Navy. Informally, she was simply referred to as the Autumn or abbreviated as the "PoA". The Autumn was retrofitted with advanced weaponry and technology in preparation for a special operation to seize a Covenant warship and subsequently capture the Covenant leadership. Prior to the launch of this mission, the Covenant fleet attacked Reach, during which battle the Autumn was a major participant. Following the battle of Reach, the Pillar of Autumn jumped to the Threshold system, where she encountered a pursuing Covenant fleet and Installation 04. Her captain, Jacob Keyes, landed the ship on the Halo installation, where her surviving complement mounted a resistance against the Covenant and later the Flood. Following the release of the Flood, the Master Chief detonated the Autumn's fusion reactors in order to destroy Installation 04. History The ship was constructed over Mars in 2509.Halo: The Fall of Reach page 238 Early on in the Human-Covenant War, the Pillar of Autumn participated in the First Battle of Arcadia in February 2531 Halo Wars, level Arcadia City. . She along with three other ships managed to fire on a Covenant ship that was still recharging its shields. Though she was heavily damaged, the Autumn delivered experimental Rhino units to Arcadia to penetrate Covenant shield defenses on the colony world's surface. Mothballed and due to be scrapped like the remainder of the Halcyon-class cruisers, the Autumn was again brought in to active duty. She had undergone a refit in 2550 to serve in the Zeta Doradus System. She was then relocated to the UNSC stronghold Reach in preparation for her role as a launch pad for a covert operation under the command of Captain Jacob Keyes. The initial plan of the mission was to have the Autumn, retrofitted with state-of-the-art technology, disable a Covenant warship intact. SPARTAN-IIs assigned to the Autumn would then board the ship, locate the Covenant homeworld, and capture the Covenant leadership to force a truce. Dr. Halsey asked which ship Cortana chose for the original mission. Cortana chose the Pillar of Autumn for the skeletal structure, designed by Dr. Robert McLees. "...At the time, deemed unnecessarily over massed and costly due to series of cross-bracing and interstitial honeycombs... Halcyon-class ships, however, have a reputation for being virtually indestructible. Reports indicate these ships being operational even after sustaining breaches to all compartments and losing ninety percent of their armor." This, obviously, implies that the Pillar of Autumn can take an immense beating, therefore being a good choice on Cortana's part. Before the Pillar of Autumn could embark on this operation, a Covenant armada attacked and subsequently destroyed Reach. The SPARTANs aboard the Autumn were either sent to Reach's surface or went with John-117 to destroy a ship that didn't do the Cole Protocol and presumed KIA when the Covenant glassed the planet. Meanwhile, the Autumn claims several enemy kills over Reach before enacting the Cole Protocol, leading the Covenant fleet away from Earth. Instead of using a random vector, the AI Cortana guided the ship to the Threshold system based on coordinates obtained from a Forerunner artifact on Sigma Octanus IV.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Epilogue The result was the human discovery of a Halo ringworld, Installation 04. Upon arrival in-system, the Autumn encountered a large battle group of Covenant s that had followed her vector from Reach. The Covenant High Command, reluctant to use plasma torpedoes near Halo, instead send boarding parties to disable the warship. The Autumn destroyed four enemy vessels over Installation 04 before Covenant soldiers disarmed her MAC, rendering the ship defenseless. Keyes then gave the order to abandon ship, sending John-117, the only active SPARTAN left aboard, on a lifeboat to Halo's surface with Cortana to prevent her capture. The Autumn then jettisoned its cryo pods before Keyes crash-landed the ship on the ringworld's surface. Many of the Autumn's crew had evacuated the ship through life boats, Pelican drop ships, or ODST drop pods. One group of survivors established Alpha Base on Installation 04, using Pelicans to transport materiel from the relatively intact warship to sustain the humans' guerrilla war against the Covenant. .]] After the release of the Flood and the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark's subsequent attempt to activate Halo, Cortana reasoned that she and SPARTAN-117 needed to destroy the installation, determining that detonating the Autumn's fusion reactors would be the best way to do so. Cortana's attempt to set off the reactor core from the bridge failed when 343 Guilty Spark stopped the self-destruct sequence from the Engineering section. The Master Chief used explosives to destroy the engine shields and force a chain reaction. After Echo 419 was downed after an aborted extraction of SPARTAN-117 from the Autumn, Cortana and the Master Chief made their way to a docked Longsword fighter and used it to escape Halo's destruction. Specifications The Pillar of Autumn was roughly 43 years old at the time of her escape from Reach and later destruction on Installation 04. She was a cruiser of the Halcyon-class, the smallest cruisers in the UNSC Fleet.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 238, paragraph 4: The ''Pillar of Autumn is forty-three years old," Cortana said. "Halcyon-class ships were the smallest vessel ever to receive the cruiser designation. It is approximately one-third the tonnage of the Marathon-class cruiser currently in service." Like other Halycon ships, the Autumn was equipped with a honeycombed internal bracing structure that allowed it to function even after sustaining critical levels of damage. Power Plant The Pillar of Autumn was refitted with an improved nuclear fusion engine that featured two smaller reactors around a larger one, which were capable of boosting the overall power output by 300% if needed. Fusion reactors generate extreme heat which must be removed in order for them to remain active without overheating. The Autumn's overhauled reactors were an especially severe case of this. Usually, the excess heat was conducted to a chemical agent which would then vent into space. However, the Autumn's upgraded specifications also included an upgraded cooling system, which featured a "laser-induced optical slurry of ions chilled to near-absolute zero", which is far more efficient than the typical method and removed the reliance on expendable chemical temperature-control substances. In essence, the amount of excess heat removed by the new system increased as the reactors' output did. This self-regulating and self-cooling power plant was critical in combat since it virtually eliminated a commander's concerns about overheating and slagging a ship's engines. The Pillar of Autumn's reactor was able to be overloaded by explosives, either grenades or rockets, destroying the vulnerable vent cores. Once these were destroyed, the reactor began to go critical, resulting in temperatures of over 100,000,000 degrees and a thermonuclear explosion that tore apart a Halo Installation.Halo: Combat Evolved, The Maw (Level) Armament The upgraded Pillar of Autumn received extensive refits, including several to its weapons systems. Eventually, it was host to a very powerful armament; far in excess of the original Halcyon-class ships. *With extra power capacitors and power recycling systems, the Pillar of Autumn could fire three consecutive shots per charge. *The MAC gun fired lighter projectiles compared to most ship grade MACs, but these rounds worked much like Shredder Rounds. *300 [[Archer Missile|'Archer Missile Pods']] which were arranged in thirty columns and ten rows. Each pod contained 26 individual devices, equaling 7800 missiles''Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 274-275 Captain Keyes mentions performing a fly-by inspection of the starboard shuttle bay and counting Archer Missile Pods thirty across and ten down, making for 300 Archer Missile Pods. The next sentence then reads "''Each pod held dozens of missiles." The count of 128 Archer Missile Pods with 30 missiles each must be a severe under-estimation of the ship's missile payload.. *Four [[Shiva-class Nuclear Missile|''Shiva''-class Nuclear Missile]], one loaded onto a remote-controlled Longsword interceptor, and three ship-launched.Halo: The Fall of Reach, chapter 29: in response to Captain Keyes' question about the small single ships in the launch bay, Lieutenant Hikowa states,"Yes Sir. One of the Longswords is equipped with a Shiva Nuclear Warhead; it can be remote piloted. We also have three HAVOC Warheads on board".. *Forty 50mm MLA Auto-cannons with overlapping fields of fire for point defense against single ships. These cannons were later scavenged by the surviving humans on Installation 04 for Alpha Base. Engine Room The Pillar of Autumn's engine room was a large, three-deck high chamber allowing access to the fusion engine core. Side passages allowed for movement from the bottom deck all the way up to the catwalks on the third. The manifolds into the cores were suspended above the second deck. Controls on the third retracted these manifolds, exposing a vent that led directly into the core. It was using this method to expose the core via the vents that the Master Chief ultimately destroyed the ship and "Halo". This room is the largest room in the Pillar of Autumn with the exception of the hangar bay and the "Leap of Faith" room. Airlocks :Airlock 31, 32: Lifeboats destroyed by the Covenant to make way for a Boarding Craft. :Airlock 51: Lifeboat was destroyed by unseen Covenant artillery as it departed from the airlock. :Airlock 52, 53, 61, 62, 63: Lifeboats managed to make it out of the vessel.1 1Airlock 61: the Master Chief, Cortana, 9 other Marines on board and the Bumblebee pilot. Known Crew Marines and ODSTs Individuals *Major Antonio Silva *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay *Second Lieutenant Dalu *Second Lieutenant Oros *Staff Sergeant Marvin Mobuto *Master Sergeant Lister *Company First Sergeant Tink Carter *Sergeant Corly *Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson *Sergeant Parker *Staff Sergeant Pete Stacker *Gunnery Sergeant Waller *Private First Class M. Fitzgerald *Private Bisenti *Private First Class Hosky *Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins *Corporal Locklear *Corporal Lovik *Corporal Wilkins *Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones *Corpsman "Doc" Valdez *Private Kappus *Private First Class Chips Dubbo *Private Manuel Mendoza *Private O'Brien *Private Marie Postly *Private Riley *Private Satha *Al-Thani *Dawkins *Suzuki *Unnamed Corporal Units *830 Marines-1 ODST Battalion, 1 Marine Battalion *Combat Team Alpha *Combat Team November *Combat Team Sierra *Combat Team Victor *Fire Team Charlie *Fire Team Zulu *Fifth Platoon *Fourteenth Platoon *Twenty-Second Tactical Pillar of Autumn Command Crew *Captain Jacob Keyes -- Ship Captain *Cortana -- Temporary ship AI *Unknown Backup AI *Lieutenant Dominique -- Communications Officer *Lieutenant Aki Hikowa -- Weapons Officer *Lieutenant Hall -- Operations Officer *Ensign William Michael Lovell -- Navigation Officer *Lieutenant Commander Gail Purdy -- Chief Engineer *Crewman Abiad *Crewman Wang *Crewman Singh *Ensign Ellen Dowski Other Naval Personnel *Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-II John-117 *Tech Chief Thom Shephard -- Cryogenics Technician *Tech Officer First Class Mary Murphy -- Air Traffic Technician *Tech Officer Sam Marcus -- Cryogenics Technician *Petty Officer Third Class Pauley -- Radio Technician *Petty Officer Third Class Cho -- Radio Technician *Flight Officer Captain Carol "Foehammer" Rawley -- Pelican Pilot-''Echo 419'' *Lieutenant "Cookie" Peterson -- Pelican Pilot *Lieutenant Rick Hale -- Pelican Pilot *Flight Officer Mitchell -- Pelican Pilot *Warrant Officer Shiela Polaski -- Pelican Pilot *Lieutenant Frye -- Pelican Co-Pilot *Crew Chief Cullen -- Pelican Communications Officer *Lieutenant Elias Haverson *Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN-II Linda-058 (Unconscious in Cryo Tube) Others *Jonesy (Unknown crew member's cat) Trivia *The Pillar of Autumn is approximately 1.17 km long, a reference to John-117.http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/sloftus_poaconundrum This, however, contradicts the final level of Halo: Combat Evolved where the player must drive along a 3 km long service corridor that supposedly runs the length of the ship. This was probably for generating the tension and atmosphere necessary for the level. It is also possible that due to the many twists and turns, the service corridor is stretched along several levels of the ship, making it possible for it to be that long. However, the distance given is as the crow flies, not the actual distance of the path. *The Marathon logo is prominently displayed on the Pillar of Autumn's starboard and port sides. The ship's official emblem has the Marathon logo as well. The marathon logo was also visible in the window of the ship in the opening cut scene of the level The Maw. *The bulletin board just outside the bridge of the ship contains a number of amusing clips, some throwbacks to Marathon. These can be examined on the first level of Halo: Combat Evolved. The board has a flier for a missing cat called Jonesy. This is a reference to the Alien movies, where the cat's name was Jonesy. *Prior to being refit for the Spartan mission, the Pillar of Autumn ''was equipped with Mark II fusion engines (which supplied only 10% the power of modern reactors), had only light armor, and had just one regular MAC gun and six Archer missile pods.Halo: The Fall of Reach pg. 238 *The ''Pillar of Autumn mess-hall offered a choice between turkey, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, meatloaf, and a dish named Chef's Special. Beverages included cola, water, lemon/lime, lemonade, root beer, coffee, orange juice, hot tea, hot chocolate, iced tea, and Chef's Surprise. These are served in what appear to be vending machines, and are visible in the opening level in Halo: Combat Evolved. *In cut scenes, the Pillar of Autumn never moves, it is just a piece of BSP geometry. However, the cameras and the background moved in such a way that it gave the illusion of movement. *The Pillar of Autumn has a sister ship known as the Dawn Under Heaven. *The Pillar of Autumn supplied Rhino artillery to the ground forces on Arcadia in 2531. These were absent by 2552. *In the novel Halo the Fall of Reach there is a Command Chair on the bridge in Halo Combat Evolved it is absent. Gallery Image:POA-InterdeckStructure.jpg|Speculative internal schematic by Stephen Loftus of the Pillar of Autumn's honeycomb-like bracing structures. Image:POA-Full-Int-Ext.jpg|The outline of Halo Combat Evolved's The Maw level. Image:POA-Full-Int-Ext-pers2.jpg|A closer look of the outline of the final level. Image:Pillar2.jpg|The Pillar of Autumn. Image:Cortana on Autumn.jpg|Cortana, the AI assigned to the Pillar of Autumn. Image:Halo-14.jpg|The crashed Autumn in the Desert of Halo, seen in the level The Maw. File:Haloce-20090913-211522.png|The Pillar of Autumn's fusion reactors go critical. Sources Pillar of Autumn Category:Starships